Stuck with my Sister in Highschool and its trouble
by The Hatake Twins
Summary: Yumiand Amy r back starring in a fresh new story.They transfer to Konoha high and get to join the elite group, The Akatsuki, but is this organization as simple as it looks? and guess what they have dorms!we know dorms aren't till college but they're cool
1. New School!

**We don't own Naruto! We just own the stories that we write and if they seem similiar to other ones its not our fault because we haven't read any about naruto people in schools yet, well not really we just started reading Kira Uzumaki's story called Diary of an Akatsuki girl and its really good! Anyways hope you guys like it! Oh yeah you guys should really read her story and i'm giving her partial credit because her story is what inspired us.**

**

* * *

**

**New School**

Yumi was walking silently with me not struggling with the many bags she was carrying unlike me. We were walking to our new school, which was pretty far from our home, and we had bags of clothes which prevented us from running. I was the one who had to choose our school since our old one was pathetic and stupid and everything. After some time I stopped.

"Uh… Shoot I forgot. Where are we transferring to again?" I asked her.

"You're the one who picked the school, smarty- pants." She said not worrying at all, and instead she continued walking so I just followed her.

"Well. I forgot the school I picked." I scratched the back of my head.

"Isn't it like… Konoha High or something?" She said thinking.

"Uh… Your probably right. Yeah. Well… Let's put on our uniforms! For the fun of it!" I franticly searched through my bag to locate the outfit. Finally I pulled out a thin grey jacket, a blue and grey plaid and pleated skirt, and some other accessories.

"I hate uniforms." She said flatly.

I ignored her comment and held up the uniform like a preview, "Isn't it cool?!"

"I don't get why you like them. You're such a loser Amy." She looked away.

"WHAT?!" I yelled.

"Just kidding." She smiled.

"Hmf. I'm going to pretend you didn't say that and let's just go to school." I stormed ahead.

"Fine" she said in her normal whatever voice. Then I remembered something.

"Wherever it is…" I again scratched the back of my head.

"WHAT?" Now she looked at me shocked and annoyed. "You didn't get the address?"

"Uh… No…" oops.

"That's just great." She sulked. "Now you're a really big loser."

"Hey look over there!" I ignored her, "See there's like two buildings."

"What do you mean?" She said looking around.

"See look at the building with the really awesome looking cloud, and there's another one next to it with our uniforms symbol on it!" I pointed to the buildings I just described. The cloud on the building was red, and against the black paint it looked cool.

"Oh great. We get the less awesome school." She pouted.

"Yeah that's not fair." I pouted back.

"Nice job Amy." She patted my back laughing at my stupidity.

"LET'S GO!" I yelled running ahead. Yumi walked after me but then I slammed into a person. "Hey! Watch where you're walking idiot!" She walked towards me and I finally looked up to see who I bumped into_. He wore a mask that was black and orange but isn't Halloween in like a couple of months?_ "Why do you wear that mask?" I asked without really thinking.

"What happened?" Yumi stood behind me.

"This idiot ran into me." I said rubbing my head where it hit his mask.

"Why'd you bang into Amy?" She defended me. By the look on her face she must have seen it the other way.

"I'm sorry!!! Tobi's a good boy!" He said apologetically.

"What's going on? Tobi what did you do now?" A guy with hundreds of piercings and blondish reddish hair came up from behind and asked.

"So do you guys go to this school?" Yumi asked. I examined their outfits and saw the same symbol on that cool building on their uniforms, and their colors were red and black instead of grey and blue.

"Hmmm? Yeah we do." A guy with long blonde hair covering his left eye and the rest tied up in a pony tail said. He also wore the same outfit as the other two.

"You look like a girl." I said.

"No! I'm a guy! Un.." He complained.

"So why do you wear different uniforms?" Yumi asked.

"We are a special… Group." Piercing guy said, I assumed he was the leader.

"Well do you have like any opening for new students?"

"Hmf. Only the elite can join. You two look like losers to me." He turned away after examining us two. He smiled too.

"We are NOT losers!" I said then looked at girly- guy, "nice hair girly- guy."

"Thanks. And I'm Deidara not girly- guy."

"I'm not a loser you circus freak!" She yelled.

"You seem pretty loserish to me." The leader said.

"You take that back or I'll kill you!"

"Yeah your on our last nerves. Even I'm mad!" I said.

"You two don't scare me." He smiled.

"What's the matter?" Someone said from behind.

"Girls in general are stupid." He continued.

"I'm not stupid Pein." The person spoke again and I saw she had blue hair.

"Yeah you are Konan." He said. Man this guy is really digging his grave.

"Pein you are going to get it." Konan said.

"No. He's our match. Right Yumi?" I said.

"Yeah leave him to me! I'll break him into itsy bitsy pieces. The nerve of this guy." Yumi was furious at him.

"No you won't." Pein said.

"Fine then let's have a battle. Right here. Right now. You pick."

"Fine. Team Capture the flag. Zetsu will set up the town so there are two sides. Four people will be on each team. First person to bring the enemy flag to their side wins."

"Alright now we're talking!" I said.

"The teams will be, You two, Konan, and Deidara." He pointed to the two we had just met, "and my team will be Hidan, Kisame, and Tobi." Two new people appeared from behind and stood next to him. The guy on the left with white hair groaned, and the one on the right who looked like a fish smirked.

"Prepare to be pulverized!" Yumi said.

"Zetsu is making the borders as we speak. Hmf. This'll be fun." He smirked.


	2. The Game

**i added to the chapter ok now for reals the better chapter is coming. Oh we don't own Naruto we only own Yumi Hatake and Amy Hatake. Uhhhhh the better chapter is coming soon i know im forgetting something, but enjoy and review! ~Yumi****The Game**

* * *

We were outside listening to Pein blab on about the rules I wasn't paying much attention to him when it hit me. _What in the world are we doing here if school doesn't start till tomorrow…?_

"Hey Amy, when do we start school again?" I said interrupting Pein.

"Uhhhh we start tomorrow at 8" she replied

"So what exactly are we doing here again?"

"We came to unpack!" She said in her usual cheerful voice.

"Right"

"As I was saying" said an annoyed Pein because I had interrupted his "valuable explanation" he was about to say something when Hidan interrupted him.

"Ok, so basically you just want to protect your flag, and then fight your way to capture our flag, understood?" said Hidan finishing off only to receive a glare from Pein.

"Yeah" Amy and I both answered.

"I was going to say that!" said Pein

"Suuure"

"Sounds like F U N!" yelled Amy excitedly, giving us thumbs up and winking. _If anyone asks I don't know her._

After that a plant like guy came from underground and told us that the boundaries were set. We all left, well all except Amy who finally noticed we left, and came running like a crazy idiot. We arrived at a grassy open area where you could barely see a red flag on the other side.

"Okay we need a plan, a strategy of some sort, an idea, a plot a…" Amy began, surprisingly she knows all those words, not that she's not smart, but, never mind I'll just shut up.

"Ok we get it we need a strategy" said Konan

"Yeah exactly, so who's gonna defend the flag? And what skills do you guys have? Dei?"

"BOOM!"

"?"

"?"

"I can make things explode!"

"Oh ok…"

"I could set up trap bombs"

"Ok you do that and Konan you…"

"I'm good with origami"

"OH OH I got it you can like make like little paper airplanes and throw them at them if they get close to the flag" said Amy proud of herself because she made up a plan. _Yes Amy because little paper airplanes are sooooo harmful -.- I don't get how we're related._

"But…"

"Just do it!"

"Ok…" Konan said obviously knowing that wasn't the greatest of strategies. _And since when was Amy named captain of the team? And what exactly are we supposed to do and to top all that off we still have all our bags that we need to unpack. I guess we're going to abandon them for awhile while we play the game. Aww this is all a drag._

"Get ready guys we're about to start, Yumi we're going to go for the flag so you better do your best"

"That's what I was planning to do" I replied, then the Game began. So Amy and I began to run to the other side where the red flag was that is until Kisame and Tobi came towards us. I managed to punch Kisame in the face, oh in case your wondering in this capture the flag we don't get out if they tag us; you stay in either way. You just can't let the people go over the line with your flag. Anyways Amy was doing the fireball jutsu when I said "Hey he kinda looks like a fish" and Amy started cracking up so she was laughing fire actually it was pretty funny.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Amy catch!" I threw the flag I grabbed because well I was being blocked so I couldn't really get it over there. Amy caught it, but then Hidan came by with his deadly weapon "OH MY GOD DEADLY WEAPON 12 o'clock" and she ducked luckily for her she only lost a few strands of hair although it now look like some animal attacked her. "HA! I dodged I ROCK wheeeew!"

"Amy…"

"BOO yah!"

"Amy…"

"HAHAHAHA!"

"AMY! Just go already!"

"Oh right! Shadow clone Jutsu!" then she turned to Hidan and stuck her tongue at him.

"AMY! Stop showing off and get your butt over the line!"

"Fine"

We kept running and then I finally caught up to Amy I was asking her for the flag because she looked tired already, but being Amy she wouldn't give it to me because she wanted to do it herself, she's always been like this stubborn Amy and then she just claims that she did it herself because I might have been an imposter. -.-" In the end we scored a point because she barely made it over Tobi, Pein and Kisame all attacked her at once and she only got her hand which held the flag over the line. Thus giving us a point and giving Amy something she'll brag about later.

"You're skills are pretty admirable" said Pein

**AND THAT"S THE GAME THE GIRLS WIN**

"HA! That's the end of the game who's stupid now you shadow thing! Huh?!" _That's Amy always gloating away. *sigh* she'll never change._

"I already said your skills are pretty admirable and I just might consider"

"WHOOOOOO!... wait consider what?"

"Well maybe you should let him finish" I said bonking Amy on her head *POW*

"I might consider letting you guys in"

"REALLY?!" asked Amy

"Well I'll be leaving I need to put my stuff away" I said getting up and beginning to leave.

"Hold on a second, you guys need to do paper work because we're switching your dorms, today and now!"

"Wait why?"

"Yeah spill it shadow dude" _Again Amy I'm pretty sure we could of all lived without you adding on to what I say._

"First of all IT"S PEIN NOT SHADOW DUDE!" said Pein extremely annoyed "and second of all I am the leader of this group so…"

"You're the leader of this group?" I asked

"Yup" he said proudly "its made of the best of the best" just as he finished that sentence me and Amy burst into laughter "WHATS SO FUNNY?!"

"You're the leader! That's the most hilarious thing ever!"

"Not to mention we only used Taijutsu on you"

Pein began blushing "Thaa—ats not true! She used the fireball jutsu! Besides I didn't show you my full potential!" No luck for Pein we continued laughing hysterically.

"Fine I used only Taijutsu on you guys" I said calming down a little

"Yeah, but you used clever skills which earned you membership into the Akatsuki group"

"And what about me?!"

"You… er… uh… scored the point so you have to join!" _he obviously had to think about it. _And he changed the subject before Amy said anything. "Well then, Amy you'll be in room 13, and Amy will be in room 15"

"Wait so we're not sharing a room?" not that I really cared, but the last time I wasn't with Amy she totally freaked out then the second time she didn't sleep the whole night and it only gets worse.

"No you're not sharing rooms" Then Deidara's eyes widened

"Pein I understand why you're putting Amy with me, but you're putting Yumi with _him???_"

"Wait why can't we share a room?"

"Because there are no more empty rooms" _idiot just put the person who I'm rooming with, with Deidara and TADAH! You have a room for me and Amy._

_Well in the bright side YES!!!!! NO MORE ANNOYING AMYS IN THE MORNING!, but who's HIM?_

"Wait, who's _him_?"

"You'll meet him soon enough, oh and he's not one of the people you've met so far, well I have to go talk to the principle see you later" said Pein leaving with

"Hey Yumi… do you like puppets?" asked Dei

"I don't know why? I've never really seen them or used them why?"

"Just wondering well BYE!" said Dei beginning to leave

"WAIT! One more question is there a Ramen place here?"

"Yeah it's down the street"

"~why won't anyone tell me who _him_ is?~"

"Yeah.. about that… WELL SEE YOU LATER!" said Dei leaving abruptly, only to come back "actually since Amy is rooming with me she needs to come to see our dorm"

* * *

**Just Who is _him_? And why does everyone seem to say _him_ instead of his name? Find out next in the better chapter that i am excited to write about next!**

**Please Review =3**


	3. Rooms

**Heh heh sorry i haven't updated *anime sweat drop* really sorry i had lots of projects again and i was going to finish this chapter, but i don't know it seemed pretty long... also Alex is having technical difficulties so until she gets her internet fixed she probably won't be posting soon so... it may take even longer unless we use the school comp. but they're super slow anyways right now she's visiting London and France and i should get to work on the next chapter**

**oh yeah we don't own naruto! we only own Amy Hatake an Yumi Hatake and some other OCs/ RPCs well thats it Enjoy! ~Yumi**

**Rooms…**

"WOW!!!!!! ITS SOOOOO COOL!" Exclaimed Amy running inside and touching everything in her path.

"It-t-s a WII!" I exclaimed from across the room.

"A HUGE FLAT SCREEN TV!"

"PLAYSTATION 3!"

"HUGE FLAT SCREEN TV"

"LAPTOP!"

"INTERNET!"

"CABLE"

"Awesome!!

"SATELITE"

"THIS IS SO COOL!!!!"

"But it's not my room" I mumbled

"What did you say?" Amy asked calming down a bit. I don't blame her its not every day you see just about every gadget you can think of; I mean sure we've seen all of these things before, but we've never owned all of them *cough* especially because _Someone _kept breaking them *cough, cough*. *sigh* All well, but this room is so cool!

"If you like this part of the room wait till you see upstairs." Said Dei.

"Upstairs? You guys have a two…"

"Oh my God there's more awesome I wanna see!" and with that Amy ran upstairs, after a few minutes Amy and Dei came back.

"Ok well now I'm jealous of you Amy"

"Well think of it this way Yumi your room may be awesomer" said Amy

"Yeah… well… maybe you should go see your room Yumi it's a bit crowded, but… just go see it"

"You wanna come Amy?" I asked _it's not because I want her to come, but it's because if __**he **__is there and __**he's **__a bad person then I'm not alone. Heh heh it all works out._

"YEAH! I wanna see your room!"

"Hey where is it exactly?"

"It's down the hall the very last one"

"Ok thanks" We arrived at a door that was pretty bad looking, but looks can be deceiving right? Right? I slowly opened the door to reveal…

"…"

"it's uhh…"

"…….."

"…….."

"……….. well its"

"…It's kinda"

"Umm"

"Is he like……… obsessed?"

"…….with………."

"…..Puppets?"

"They look weird"

"I feel bad for you"

"Like they're staring at you and piercing your soul… creepy"

"mhm, well Tobi said that his class should be ending soon GAH!"

"What is it Amy?"

"I GOTTA GO!"

"? NO! you can't leave me!"

"but I gotta go badly"

"You can hold it"

"But I gotta go pee badly!"

"Amy I…" I turned around and there was no sign of Amy "Sure go ahead leave me why won't you? She could of gone to the bathroom in her dorm" I turned to look at the room once more before I left, but when I turned back around I hit a hard object and fell to the floor. When I glanced up I saw a red head with a scowl on his face.

"Hmph"

"uhhh…" I said he just stood there glaring at me like the puppets inside were just glaring it was freaky it was like woaahh well its sorta hard to explain, but the point is that it was freaky ok? "Watch where you're going next time" Nothing happened he just continued to give me the death glare. "What are you looking at?" no answer "STOP GLARING AT ME ALREADY!"

"You're in my way" _HE SPEAKS!_

"Then go around"

"No move it" grrr I barely know this guy and he's already annoying me.

"No go around" heh if he's going to be annoying me then might as well not give in

"I said move it you annoying pest" _PEST?!!! THAT DOES IT!_

"I don't care what you call me you idiotic loser" _wow I stink at comebacks the only time I'm good is when I'm insulting someone I know. _At that point I started to move unwillingly to the side "what the" the stupid red haired guy then went straight inside the dorm. _Don't tell me that that's him?! Great now I have to room with him gah._

"Is this your stuff?"

"Maybe"

"So you're him huh?"

"Looks like we got a new one" He then turned to a dark dusty corner and with just a slight movement of his finger he moved the puppet of the bed. "There just don't be annoying"

"You're the one who's annoying"

"Hmf"

"Well HMF back!" I said this guy can be real irritating

"You know you'd be a nice puppet"

"Well I don't wanna be a puppet!" "you know you do have nice…"

"I'M BACK! ...woah" Amy said bursting through the door. _Saved by Amy for once._

"Hi Amy meet my annoying, dumb roomate" I said glaring at him.

"Two in one day?" he asked "heh what did you guys do beat him in a flag football game?"

"Actually yes"

"o wow, admittance to this group is getting worser each year when I was accepted I had to do something harder"

"You're pretty smart for an annoying guy"

"And you're pretty cute for an annoying girl" _WHAT?! What did he just say?! Am I hearing alright this is the guy that was pissing me off a few seconds ago right?_ "But you're still annoying" _yep that's him alright._

"I think I'll just leave you two alone" Amy said before leaving or more like leaving to listen in from outside.

"Weeeell you see your also annoying"

"hmf well touche"

"So how was _your_ roommate Amy?" I called knowing that she was listening in after being with her for 15 years I think I should know when she's eavesdropping.

"I'm not HERE!" said Amy from outside, _pft yeah real discrete Amy. _Then Amy fell in through the door "Woah… uh… hi hey did you now that the door opens automatically!"

"Yeah, right Amy"

"You're room is weird… uh I mean it's awesome yeah" totally faking it Amy

"Well if you exclude him and the puppets then it's not too bad" heh that should get him for being mean to me

"Hmph I don't care what you say about me"

"oh really? Not even if I were to give you a comment?"

"Depends on the comment "

"Like…. I like your green eyes" ok that wasn't supposed to come out but it was soooo true I did like his eyes they were beautiful and green. And not to mention by saying that I got Mr. Icy Cold to blush even though it was for the slightest of a second, but still his eyes widened and he blushed so I guess it was worth it.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW! And Thanks for reading!**


	4. Ramen! And rooms!

Disclaimer- don't own naruto uhhh its 12:34 am so i'll keep this short EVERYONE! thank Amestreu Solaris because we got encouraged to keep writing. ummm not much to say except the story will be kinda slowfor a bit more because i have to write the story solo for a while until i can send the chats to Alex again cause she lost them so she can't really write the story and also because we're in highschool now and we have all advanced classes so its kinda harder, but worry not! I will try my best to update here, photobucket, devantart and youtube as much as possible so yeah!

* * *

**RAMEN AND ROOMS!**

"Well I have to go now right Amy?" I asked

"What? You don't have to go any where" _Amy I swear you can be such an idiot sometimes I could just strangle you, but then I'd get in trouble so I won't. _

"Remember? I have to go to the um…." I said trying to think of somewhere quickly, while Amy kept giving me a confused look.

"…………………………. OH!!!!!!!!!! I got ya" then she winked at me only making it super obvious that I was trying to escape the place. _Could I have gotten any worser of a sister? She's such an idiooooot! Urgh tell me what did I do wrong! To deserve this terrible punishment. I'm sorry for whatever I did just don't let me suffer any more._

"It's fine just go" said the read haired dude "but you do have nice hair" he said right before he sat down and opened a green book to read.

"What?" _did I hear correctly? _"errrr Amy says its terrible"

"YEAH! What are you talking about I mean look at this" she said gravving my hair "This is like bleh" _yeah thanks Amy I feel sooooo much better now. -.- You could've stopped at yeah, but nooooo you choose to go on. *sigh*_

He payed no attention to us and instead kept reading that green book, strange how he never bothered to clean the room I mean it looks like it hasn't been cleaned in ages. Judging by the looks of it I think I'm going to have to do all the cleaning around here and probably the cooking too. _Well that's just greeeeeaaaat. _Well if I'm going to have to do all that then I should have a decent meal first.

"C'mon Amy let's go" I said pulling her along.

"YES! On the way I'll tell you about Dei-san" she said before we exited the room.

After a walk that seemed to go on forever thanks to Amy's rambling on we arrived at a small ramen shop where we were greeted nicely. Of course I wasn't thinking about that instead I was thinking…

"No! now I have to pay" I said groaning ok maybe that wasn't thinking or you could say I was thinking out loud.

"And so then that's how Dei-san joined the akatsuki" Amy said coming to a cheerful ending.

"Really?" I asked.

"You weren't listening were you?" she asked glaring at me.

"Of course I was" _Nope not at all! _"so how do you like your uh room?" asked changing the subject before she can ask me anymore questions.

"It's awesome how about you?!" she asked excitedly _do you really not know the answer to that? _i then raised one eyebrow.

"Oh yeah right…."

"I guess I'm going to have to clean it" I said placing my head on the table.

"Wow that's a lot of work for you, so do you wanna head back so you can get started on it?" See this right here is what I think divides me and Amy if someone were in need of help I'd probably ask if they wanted any help, but Amy here doesn't think about helping others all she ever thinks about is guys, love and games. I guess that we really are different cause I could care less about romance, but she's all OMG HE'S SOOOO CUTE! And stuff if you guys haven't realized I like to think of it this way im the realistic one and Amy's the complete idiot. I mean don't get me wrong she is smart… sometimes and she is fun to be around… sometimes, but she does ……. She does ok I'll get back to you on that. I promise.

"Yeah might as well get started." I replied

"We've been out for an hour and it's getting pretty dark so let's go"

"Fine" I said taking out money and placing it on he table.

Once we were back at my dorm I was getting ready to go inside. "Ok well here goes nothing" I said bracing myself for the big mess I was about to clean. When

O.O Me

O.O Amy

"WOAH!" Amy yelled.

"What?" replied my roommate in an indifferent tone.

"I-i-i-its clean" I said pointing to the room in astonishment.

"Yeah, so what? What's so special about it?" He asked not really caring what we'd say.

"It's clean and puppetless"

"Yeah what of it?"

"Hey everyone we're going to intrudu…" Started Pein O.o "huwahwawahawahawawwha"

"?"

"what happened here?!" Asked Pein

"Yes! Introduction feast! co" 0.0 - Dei

"I was only gone for a while"

"Hmph so I cleaned"

"Pein are you going to..." o.O- Konan

"What's going on he-" O.O -Zetsu

"I hope you guys didn't order shark fin sou…" 0,o "What in the world happened here!"

Moments after entire Akatsuki comes and does basically 0.0 pein says "he cleaned…. He actually cleaned"

"So I cleaned big whoop can we all just go downstairs now?" Asked _HIM _getting slightly annoyed.

"Is this some kind a genjutsu or am I dreaming?" I asked rhetorically then amy slapped me "GEEZ WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!"

"There you're awake and it's still clean"

"Okay that's it everyone out now shoo shoo" he said closing his book and getting off the bed "everyone away" he said practically slamming the door in everyone's face where we were all crowding around. Moments after everyone except me disbanded and he came out he said "my name's Sasori by the way not _HIM_"

"Oh my name's Yumi"

"pretty name"

"oh," I said blushing "err we should probably go downstairs now" and at the same time he said "we should probably leave"

"errr yeah what you said" _awkward moment._

_

* * *

_

_RATE AND COMMENT!!!!!! And thanks for reading! ^.^_


End file.
